De l'enfance d'une Acromentule
by Zephineange
Summary: Ceci est un plan de réhabilitation des arachnides. Cette fiction est déconseillée aux arachnophobes...


**De l'enfance des Acromentules**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! ^^ Me revoici avec un petit texte sur un personnage fort mal aimé (sans doute à juste titre) de l'univers potterien... J'espère que cela vous plaira... ^^ Je remercie tout le groupe de Dairy's Scribenpenne ainsi que l'auteur du même nom, de m'avoir ouvert la voie de ce petit OS, et je leur dédis cette fic...

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, que je remercie du fond du coeur pour avoir créé ce monde merveilleux...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un couinement, comme un cri étranglé, retentit dans la forêt interdite. Puis un rire, un rire d'enfant, presque un gazouillement.<p>

Un couinement et un rire.

Ces sons étaient si étrange dans cet environnement sombre et noir, que l'on avait l'impression que les arbres avaient cessé de respirer pour mieux écouter.

Un couinement, un rire.

Quelqu'un s'approche du bruit, le pas pesant, alourdi encore par la charge qu'il porte sur les épaules.

Un couinement, un rire, un cri.

" - Aragog !

" - Hag'id ?

" - Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ! De la bonne viande de mouton comme tu aimes !

" - Où ? Où ? "

L'homme, ou plutôt le demi-géant, se penche et dépose sur le sol la masse sanguinolente qu'il a réussi à subtiliser aux cuisines de l'école qui autrefois était la sienne. Aussitôt, Aragog se rapproche, silencieusement malgré ses huit pattes, et se jette sur la carcasse. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il ne reste presque plus de viande sur les os, et que Hagrid s'apprête à repartir, ce dernier semble soudain se souvenir de quelque chose et demande :

" - Aragog ? "

La créature lève ses grands yeux et sa tête barbouillée de sang vers lui, l'air innocent.

" - Aragog, montre-moi tes crochets à venin. "

L'Acromentule fait non de la tête.

" - Aragog, montre les moi ou je me fâche ! "

Piteusement l'araignée, qui deviendra terrifiante mais qui pour l'instant ressemble à tout enfant pris en faute, écarte ses mandibules et dévoile deux pointes noires, luisantes et...rongées.

" - Aragog ! Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas te mordiller les crochets ! C'est dangereux ! Le jour ou tu commenceras à produire du venin, tu vas tomber gravement malade si tu ne perds pas cette mauvaise habitude ! Tu comprends ? C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça... "

L'araignée, qui fait déjà la taille d'un adolescent, acquiesce lentement, au bord des larmes.

" - Vi...

" - Alors maintenant que tu as compris, tout va bien. Il faut juste ne pas recommencer... Et sinon, tu t'amuses bien avec ce que je t'ai ramené la dernière fois ?

Aussitôt, le visage de la créature s'éclaire, et elle abandonne rapidement la carcasse pour aller chercher quelque chose au fond du trou immense qui lui sers d'abri, mais elle est rappelée bien vite.

" - Aragog, que t'ai-je dit de faire quand tu as fini de manger ? "

L'araignée ressors rapidement, se passe les mandibules dans l'eau du ruisseau voisin pour en enlever le sang, et retourne aussi vite prendre ce qu'elle était allée chercher. Quand elle revient, elle porte avec précaution un petit dragon en peluche qu'elle dépose aux pieds de Hagrid, tout aussi délicatement.

" - 'Ega'de Hag'id, 'ega'de ! "

L'ai ravi et excité, Aragog appuie doucement sur le ventre du jouet et un petit couinement en sort, aussitôt suivi du rire enchanté de l'araignée géante, qui trouve cela proprement prodigieux.

" - 'Ega'de enco'e Hag'id ! "

Cette fois, Aragog appuie plusieurs fois sur le ventre poilu du dragon, et la succession de petits bruits qui s'en échappent mêlée au rire extasié de l'Acromentule semble la plus douce des musique aux oreilles du demi-géant, qui a bien du mal à croire que quiconque puisse trouver son bébé dangereux...

**ooOOOOoo**_  
><em>

_50 ans plus tard : _

Aragog resta quelques instants pensifs, observant d'un œil distrait ses enfants, ses chers enfants, partir à la poursuite des deux jeunes imbéciles qui s'étaient aventurés dans son domaine et qui n'allaient jamais revoir la lumière du jour, puis il rentra doucement dans son trou. Hagrid lui en voudrait, peut-être, si les enfants étaient vraiment de ses amis, mais il se ferait pardonner, comme toujours. Son père lui pardonnait tout. Avisant deux lueurs dans l'obscurité, reflets de la faible lumière lunaire qui parvenait encore jusqu'au cœur de la forêt, il s'en approcha et murmura, d'un air presque coupable :

" - Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux rien leur refuser tu sais... Ce sont mes bébés, mes tous petits bébés... "

Et Aragog se terra un peu plus dans l'obscurité, bousculant une vieille peluche dragon mitée, aux yeux brillants, qui émit un faible couinement en heurtant le sol de l'antre de la créature la plus dangereuse de toute la forêt interdite.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... ^^<p> 


End file.
